


"Dollhouse" - [ Jared Leto - October/Halloween one shot ].

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Halloween, October, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Jared Leto, the powerful man and fashion icon is an enigma with a different girl on his arm every few weeks. He’s obsessed with female beauty, and owns a mansion inhabited by models. He has a very dark secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

****

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

I wake up at 6am every morning, get on a treadmill for an hour, take a shower, and join the rest of the girls in the dining room.

A plate is placed before me with a boiled egg and half a grapefruit. The pink pill too of course, it’s the golden rule; we all take it at the same time, we’re almost choreographed.

 _“You know,”_ The girl on my right says, leaning towards me so I can hear her whispering, _“rumor has it there’s no need to take this if he chooses you…”_ she giggles. I force a smile.

We’re all models. We’ve all been recruited by the same man, and the 30 of us live in a big mansion he owns. I remember when I finally got my invitation. I had been starving myself for weeks, bathing in god knows what, trying to look perfect for that one lingerie fashion show that got me here. I caught a glimpse of him, Jared Leto, when I was on the catwalk, I could feel his blue eyes almost burning my skin; I had finally caught _the man_ ’s attention.

I received a bouquet of flowers from him along with a black envelope. It was my official invitation to move into the mansion. I haven’t spoken to him once, not even met him in person yet. I’ve been in this place for two weeks now. They say he stays on the fourth floor when he’s not travelling, but unless he calls you up, it’s forbidden to set foot there, you have to earn it, how? By being perfect; working out hard every day, eating right, taking the birth control pill…

Welcome to the dollhouse.

* * *

We were in the mansion’s dance studio that day, all the girls lined up in our ballet practice outfits, when he walked in. The doors opened abruptly, everyone went quiet and we could only hear the sound of his elegant shoes hitting the floor. He just paced around, studying us. But then he stood before me and showed a demure smile.

 _“Come upstairs tonight. We’ll be having dinner in the balcony”._ He said.

With that, he took his leave, and I could feel the other girls’ jealous eyes on me. I couldn’t blame them. He had completely ignored them but not me. Living here was every girl’s dream, but it wasn’t enough, being with Jared, was the ultimate one.

* * *

Things escalated quickly between me and Jared.

He was a powerful and mysterious man. An enigmatic icon and he ruled the fashion world. I was his muse. He was Andy Warhol, and I quickly became his Edie Sedgwick. But that was it. We attended parties, shows, red carpet events, all that jazz together, looking like the perfect and most elegant couple, avant garde even, but he seemed to have no romantic interest in me; I have to admit I was deeply disappointed.

But I was wrong.

* * *

We were in our limo, being driven home after yet another gala. I was wearing another expensive dress he had bought for me, staring out the window but I could feel his eyes on me, so I looked at him.

 _“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”_ He asked.

 _“Yes”_ I said.

He chuckled and got closer to me, putting his index finger under my chin, looking at my lips, and then he kissed me, softly at first but it turned urgent quickly. He was invigorating. The driver had to clear his throat to let us know we were home. Jared was almost undressing me at that point.

He took me to his bedroom on the fourth floor, and fucked me all night long.

* * *

All the models were in the dressing room, all of us in our nude underwear, with curlers on our head while sitting before the vanities. Our hair and make-up was being done by professionals. This was the most important show of the year, and we would be joined by other models.

 _“I was just like you, you know”_ a model from the other agency said standing behind me.

I could see her reflection in the mirror.

 _“Excuse me?”_ I asked.

_“He showers you with expensive gifts now, he calls you “princess”, you’re his favorite… you’re young and beautiful, but there will come another girl and you’ll become second best, forgotten eventually”._

I frowned. How dare she? I suddenly became aware of the silence and noticed all the other models staring at us. The smoky eyes and their glares made them look like menacing felines ready to eat me. This stranger was probably just another jealous bitch like them all. They all hated my guts, they envied my beauty, and the fact that Jared loved me.

 _“He doesn’t love you, sweetheart”,_ she added as if she had read my thoughts. _“Leave him before he leaves you. It’s what I did”._

 _“Who are you?”_ I asked trying to make her feel irrelevant.

She showed a condescending smirk.

Rumors circulated, I can’t lie about that. Jared had a new girl on his arm every few months but he would want to keep one, in time. It could be me. Those other girls had disappeared. They were only in the spotlight when they were with him. I don’t think I’ve heard of them anymore.

 _“I was you”_ She said. _“And you will be me”._

Neglected?

* * *

Jared asked me to move to the fourth floor with him. He was rarely home, so I basically had it for myself. Not interacting with the other girls brought me joy. They weren’t my friends anyway. I sometimes watched them from the top of the staircase, feeling like a queen. When they glanced up at me, I showed the proudest smile and felt like I could wave at them and call them my servants.

* * *

I woke up in a cold room. Was I on a stretcher? I could barely keep my eyes open. I saw a man with his mouth covered. A doctor perhaps. I felt a sharp pain below my abdomen. Was that blood on his hands? A Scalpel? I must’ve been dreaming. I fell unconscious.

* * *

 _“You were running a high fever. You were probably delirious”_ Jared said sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling at me.

I have been sick in bed for 3 days. I’ve slept endlessly. I can’t help but think one of the girls, or all of them, put something in my food. I’m paranoid. But why wouldn’t they? It was a good way to ruin my first days here on floor number 4.

I don’t know if Jared’s been here or not these days, but it looks like he’s going away again.

 _“Are you leaving?”_ I ask.

_“There’s a fragrance launch party in Florence tomorrow night”._

_“I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine when we arrive”_ I say trying to sit up, already packing in my mind, but he stops me.

_“You’re not coming with me”_

My heart breaks.

_“Focus on getting better”_

I can’t miss this event. He knows what I’m thinking.

_“I’ll bring you a bottle. It’s called ‘Dark champagne’”_

I smile.

 _“When are you coming back?”_ I ask.

 _“Soon”_ He says putting a strand of hair behind my ear. _“I need you to rest but if you get bored you know the rule. Every room in this floor is at your disposal, except-“_

 _“The one with the rose quartz door knob”_ I complete his sentence making him grin.

 _“Good girl”_ He says lifting his eyebrows.

Jared was gone, and I slept for the rest of the evening, and the next day. What had made me this tired?

* * *

I couldn’t stay another second in bed. God knows how long i had been there anyway. I was beyond bored.

It was midnight though, what could I do? I thought Jared would be here by now… perhaps in the morning. I could go to the theater room and watch something or go to the game room. I don’t want to make too much noise. I could go grab a book from the library. That sounds appealing and quiet enough. I stand up, open Jared’s nightstand drawer, and grab the keychain; it holds the key to every room in the house… except one.

I look at it. What if…? Jared’s not home, everyone else is asleep, who would know? Why can’t we go in that room? He always says it’s under construction, perhaps it’s a surprise. I grab the black ribbon the key hangs from.

* * *

I feel like a mischievous child breaking the rules. I stand before the door with the rose quartz door knob, it is so inviting. What could go wrong? I can keep a secret. I put the key in and unlock it; it’s a big empty room, there are pillars on each side, it looks like part of a museum.

There are big cages on each side too, separated by the pillars, but they’re covered by dark sheets. What’s in these cages? I glance around, it’s just my paranoia, no one is coming, so I pull the fabric to reveal the first glass cage. I jump back covering my mouth. My heart races at the sight of the naked female mannequin; it looks too real.

There’s an object label, _“Clarice Bradshaw”._ It rings a bell.

I unveil the next cage, there’s another mannequin. On the label, _“Nikoll Vogs”._ I frown. These names… I’ve heard them before. I study the dolls. The hair, the lips, the skin… it’s as if they were alive and posing, just frozen in place. It’s all about the eyes, they have that natural glisten. My blood runs cold… it’s macabre.

I pull the sheet off another cage, and another. All 6 of them, except the one at the end of the room. I can feel the tears forming, out of sheer fear. I can barely breathe. This can’t be possible. I stand before the last glass cage. My fingers tremble as I reach for the sheet. I don’t want to look, something’s telling me not to, but I pull it until it falls to the floor.

This one is empty, but I read the label… it has my name on it.

I’m shaking now, my knees feel like they’ll give up on me, I take a step back and bump into something, I scream startled and turn around.

Jared’s glaring at me. I see him move but I don’t process his action. My vision goes black.

* * *

There’s a blinding light above me.

I am lying naked on a cold metal table and my head hurts. I try to move but I’m restrained. I try to scream but I’m gagged. Jared stands next to me, looking like a doctor. I can only see his evil blue eyes since his nose and mouth are covered by a mask. He shakes his head, and pulls it down.

 _“I told you… not that room. Why, princess?”_ He says calmly, but his tone sends chills down my spine anyway. _“You weren’t ready yet”._

I whimper.

 _“What was that?”_ He asks leaning closer to me, mocking me. _“You know, you models are all the same. It’s true what they say. You’re all beauty, no brains. Can’t even follow an order”._

I shut my eyes, tears streaming down my face, I want him to stop.

_“I thought you’d be the exception, baby. I thought you would listen, but what was I thinking? You are the prettiest of them all. You get to be the main attraction”._

He removes the gag.

 _“Let me go”_ I cry. _“I won’t tell anyone, just let me go!”._

He caresses my forehead, he looks genuinely concerned.

 _“You weren’t this talkative last time you were here”._ He coos.

_“Wh… what?”_

_“Your hysterectomy”_

My fever dream… it comes back. I can’t speak, I feel like my heart will cease to beat any second, my whole body is shaking, I’m frightened to death, I can’t stop crying, I look at him.

_“We can’t trust the pill 100%, and you wouldn’t want to ruin your perfect body and my life with a baby, now would you?”_

I’m dizzy, I’m nauseous.

 _“Why… why, Jared?”_ I slur. I’m falling unconscious.

_“I can preserve your beauty. There’s a secret to never growing old. You will be young and beautiful forever”._

All those models with short careers, the stars that shone too bright and burnt too fast, his former muses. It was all his fault. He became obsessed with each one of them, he collected beauty. All those mannequins were their embalmed bodies.

I can feel him rubbing a cold and thick substance onto my skin, _it’s paralyzing me._


End file.
